Skeletons in a Closet
by AngelfoxVampire
Summary: An Auror named Anna and her children come to Hogwarts, forcing Snape to face his past, throwing Hogwarts in chaos along the way .
1. Anna's Arrival

Disclaimer: ALL Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling (obviously). Anna belongs to ME. By the way I got to thank ToastedPaco for getting this thing all the way here!! THANX for all your help and endless wisdom... ;-)  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were walking down the corridor, searching for a compartment on the train. It seemed the compartments were more crowded with students this year. The three friends finally found one in the back, occupied by only an extremely beautiful young woman in her mid to late twenties. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Hermione asked, as Ron and Harry goggled at the young woman. The woman smiled shyly and nodded at Hermione, patting the seat next to her. Hermione thanked the young woman and introduced herself as she sat down. "I'm Hermione Granger. These two boys are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." "My name is Anna Evans. I am pleased to meet you." Anna said, with a strong American accent. The door to the compartment opened quickly, revealing a robed and hooded figure, which quickly closed the door and sat down. When the person pulled back its hood, it revealed the face of none other than Professor Remus J. Lupin. "Professor Lupin!" Hermione shrieked with joy, as she hugged Lupin tightly. Ron and Harry whooped with excitement and happiness, each shaking Lupin's hand in a warm welcome. "You are a professor, also?" Anna asked her eyes wide in interest. Lupin nodded, introducing himself. "I am Remus Lupin, a professor at Hogwarts." Lupin said, his eyebrows slowly going up in interest. "I also work at Hogwarts. I'm Anna Evans." Anna said, shaking Lupin's hand warmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you." "L--- Likewise." Lupin stammered briefly, blushing slightly. "Now, why don't we get something to eat? It is going to be a long train ride this year. It is a different route, I hear." Lupin said, shaking his head. "A prisoner from Azkaban is being transferred to another prison." Lupin added, as the cart lady appeared with assorted treats. "Thank you very much, Madame." Anna said, as she received her change from the cart lady for her chocolate frogs and Bott's all flavor beans. "Delicious." Anna said, as she bit into a frog. "Can I see the card?" Harry asked. "I am so sorry. I threw it away." Anna grimaced slightly. "I had no clue you collected those." Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading, and noticed a chocolate frog collector's card sticking out from Anna's book, which was lying between Anna and a napping Lupin. Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry who were stuffing their faces with sweets. Hermione felt something was amiss about Anna. Why didn't she want Harry to look at the card? Suddenly, the train lurched and shuddered violently. Lupin awoke with a start, and was thrown into Anna's lap. "P-Pardon me." Lupin stuttered, as he blushed furiously. Lupin was embarrassed, but also relished the moment; he was lying in Anna's lap. Anna looked slightly startled, but she smiled sweetly at Lupin, and brushed away an unruly strand of hair from Lupin's forehead. Lupin didn't move, nor did Anna. Lupin suddenly realized what he was doing, and quickly sat up, embarrassed. "I will be back." Lupin quickly muttered, dashing out of the compartment, dragging his cloak with him. "Why, what is the matter with Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book yet again. Anna was looking at the door where Lupin had dashed from. Anna suddenly glanced at Hermione and shrugged apologetically. A few hours later, Ron and Harry had fallen asleep and were snoring softly. Anna had finished her book, and was talking softly with the enthralled Professor Lupin. The train suddenly lurched to a stop; it was time to get off the train and into the carriages. There was a long line of carriages, and Hermione had to rush. Harry and Ron had gone ahead, without Hermione. Hermione barely caught the very last one out. She scrambled inside, and sat down. When she looked up, she had caught Lupin and Anna (--her professors!--) kissing passionately in a dark carriage. The carriage jerked to a stop, and broke Anna and Lupin's embrace roughly. Anna gasped in surprise when she caught sight of Hermione in a corner of the carriage. Lupin gasped in shock and embarrassment. Hermione merely shrugged, and smiled a weak smile. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to mention this to anyone at all, especially Severus Snape." Lupin whispered as his eyes widened and his face darkened with determination. It was time to get off, and Lupin helped Hermione and Anna out of the carriage. Before they entered the castle, Lupin put a thin finger against his lips to warn Hermione of their secret, his eyes dark with secrecy. Hermione nodded shortly, as Lupin and Anna headed into the castle ahead of Hermione.  
  
In the Great Hall, Hermione took her seat next to Harry and across from Ron. Hermione was absolutely seething at Ron and Harry. They had left her behind. They had treated her horribly ever since they had gotten on the train. Hermione wondered to herself what she had done to Harry and Ron to deserve that behavior towards her. "I see the Potty Crew is all together again." A silky and slightly deepening voice spoke from behind Hermione. Hermione turned around to face the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Sod off, Malfoy." Ron muttered, as Malfoy glared at the three of them. Hermione frowned, and rolled her eyes to herself. Hermione looked at the Staff table, trying to find Lupin or Anna. She found Anna standing in the far corner, behind Snape's chair. Anna gave Hermione Goosebumps, the determined look smoking in her eyes. Hermione was drawn back to reality at the sound of Harry's and Malfoy's argument. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the table, sick of Harry and Ron. Hermione wandered around the castle for a long while, not wanting to face Harry nor Ron that night. Hermione wandered for hours, losing track of time until she was walking past the Staff Room, where she saw Anna lounging against the wall, her eyes studying the hall. "Hermione, what is wrong? Anything I can do to help?" Anna asked, drawing a cigarette out of a pocket somewhere, and lighting up. "I noticed that you seemed to be slightly down during the banquet. You left before I had a chance to speak with you." "Well, it's just that Harry and Ron are being jerks." Hermione said, sitting down on the floor across from Anna. Anna sat down, crossed her legs and sighed. "Boys are such jerks." "That is true, Hermione. Girls can be jerks, also." Anna said, exhaling a thin stream of smoke out of the corner of her mouth before continuing to speak. "I was such a jerk to a man that I loved, a long time ago, about the time you were born." Anna sighed sadly, as she stared at a crack in the wall next to Hermione. They sat in silence for a while, until Professor Snape turned the corner, and nearly tripped over the two of them.  
  
"Watch your bloody self, Anna!" Snape snarled, as he looked over Anna with his dark eyes. "And put out that cigarette." Anna raised an eyebrow at Snape, challenging him. Snape and Anna locked eyes in a challenge. Anna's emerald eyes sparked slightly, while Snape's were a foreboding Onyx. The two professors stood in the middle of the corridor, staring in each other's eyes for who knows how long, until Anna dropped her cigarette and extinguished it with her boot. "That better, Severus?" Anna said as she grinned faintly, and her pierced eyebrow rose in response to Snape's dark glare. Snape raised his eyebrow back at her; as he stalked the rest of the way into the hall, and slammed open his office door. "Ooh, I'd better go make peace with Master Severus Snape." Anna chuckled, as she raised her eyebrows at Hermione. "Feel better, girl. You have experienced nothing compared to me self." Anna added in a wistful tone, as she smiled and waved farewell to Hermione. Hermione stood in the hall, watching Anna sashay down the hall to Snape's office, her cape billowing out behind her. Hermione felt herself wishing she was Anna. Anna had never messed up.. Or so Hermione thought, as Hermione walked all the way back to the girls' dormitories to sleep, to dream about being like Anna. While Hermione was walking to the dormitories, Anna and Snape were having a 'heated discussion' in his office. Snape was sitting at his desk, while Anna was lounging in the doorway. "Anna, I would appreciate it very much if you wouldn't smoke in the hallways." Snape finally began, after a long awkward silence. Anna nodded curtly. "Noted." Anna said, her mouth slowly playing into a smile. "Are you always this friendly toward Aurors, or is it just a specific dislike?" "I'm always this nice at this time of the evening after tripping over a stoned Auror and a Gryffindor in the hallway." Snape snarled, as he got up from his chair and walked to the door. "Now, I have some papers to grade, and I am positive you have some poor student to terrorize out in the hall. It's been nice arguing with you, Anna." Snape added as he showed Anna out of his office. Snape locked his office, and headed to his apartment, located deep in the heart of the castle. Anna huffed, and left to go on her rounds, cursing angrily about Snape in French.  
  
Time positively flew by for everyone at Hogwarts. Before anyone knew it, the first Hogsmeade weekend was to be the next weekend. Students were chattering about what they planned to do, who they planned to go with. Laughter became a usual aspect of the atmosphere. It was like Christmas had come to Hogwarts. The first Quidditch match was to be held before all the students left to Hogsmeade for the day. Anna walked down the hall, talking quietly with Hermione, continuing their conversation that was rudely cut short by Professor Snape a few weeks ago. Hermione was looking at Anna with admiration written all over her face. Hermione had become closer to Anna, and decided this time was a proper time to ask Anna about the card she had hid on the train on the way to Hogwarts. "What card?" "The wizard trading card Harry asked to have. You must remember that, Anna!" Hermione said, her eyebrows rising in suggestion. Anna chuckled to herself, and swept her deep mahogany hair into a ponytail before continuing. "Well?" "All right, I could trust you. You are a smart girl, Hermione." Anna said a sad smile on her lips. Anna slowly reached into the pocket of her cape and handed Hermione the trading card. "I would like no one to have any knowledge about this, Hermione." Anna added, her sad smile disappearing, her face becoming dark, just as Lupin's had been the night of the Welcoming Feast. Hermione nodded mutely at Anna, understanding what Anna meant. Everyone had Skeletons in their closets, no matter who they were. Hermione turned over the card, and her eyes widened in surprise. Hermione didn't expect to see that on the card. not at all! 


	2. A new addition to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: ALL Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling (obviously). Anna belongs to ME. By the way I got to thank ToastedPaco for getting this thing all the way here!! THANX for all your help and endless wisdom... ;-)  
  
Hermione hadn't expected to see Anna waving up at her from the card. Hermione hastily turned over the card, and read the information out loud to Anna, after making sure the corridor was empty. "Anna Rebecca Evans is the most powerful Auror ever born. She is the Keeper of Old Magic, the most powerful magic ever formed. It can only be passed from generation to generation. Anna attended Salem Academy of Wizardry before transferring to Hogwarts in her fourth year. Her current location is presently unknown. Anna enjoys reading books, brewing potions, and gymnastics. " "Well, now you know a bit about me, Hermione." Anna said, throwing her blood-red cape over her shoulder. Hermione pocketed the trading card, and grimly nodded. "Well, how does it feel to wield the Old Magic?" Hermione asked her eyes full of wonder and adoration. Anna chuckled mirthlessly. "It is a burden at times, and at times, it is a blessing." Anna whispered ever so softly, that Hermione had to strain to listen. Before Anna could continue, an Owl swooped down and dropped a letter at Anna's feet. Anna picked it up, read it, and grimly frowned. "Well, I had better fetch them, then. I'd better speak to Dumbledore. Hermione, you should be off to bed, dear." Anna muttered absently, as she rushed to Dumbledore's office. Hermione stood in the corridor, fingering Anna's trading card in her pocket. What was in that letter? More skeletons? Hermione thought as she walked further down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower. Severus Snape was about to lock up his office for the night, and head to his apartment, when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter on his head. "Bloody owl!" Snape snarled at the owl after it flew away into the night. Snape turned the paper over and read it, his eyes widening. "Bloody letter. I'd better go see Dumbledore immediately." Snape sighed as he turned on his heel and stormed to Dumbledore's office, Lupin at his heels. Lupin was carrying a similar letter, and frowning at the floor. "Chocolate Frog!" Snape growled at the gargoyle, while Lupin glanced over his shoulder to find Anna walking towards them, a letter in her hand. "Ah, I figured you would be along." Lupin said softly, a sad smile dancing at the corners of his mouth, as they walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Snape flopped into a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk after the three of them entered the office. He put his head in his hands briefly, and looked up as Dumbledore entered the office, carrying a similar letter. "I guess we all got the same letter, eh?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I guess we will be expecting the children here tomorrow morning." "I can't believe this. I thought they would be safe with Lucius." Snape growled at Anna. Anna huffed, and kicked Snape's chair. "Anna! Severus! Both of you settle down. It isn't his fault, Anna." "I know. but I trusted him!" Anna snarled, as she sat down next to Snape. "Oh, Remus, Severus, what are we to do?" Anna whispered quietly, looking up at the two men in front of her. "Well, I could think of a bigger problem. How to hide their names." Lupin muttered, knitting his eyebrows in thought. "Which name will we use for Chloe?" "I suppose Evans. Evans is the safest name to go by in England, just like Lupin was a safe name in France." Anna sighed. "I'm sorry, Chloe." Anna whispered to the sky. "Well, I guess I could do the same for the twins." Snape sighed. "I'm sure I wouldn't want my students or the staff to notice any relation between us. It's Evans for them, then." "It's settled, then. Rene, Ari, and Chloe Evans will be sorted in their Houses tomorrow evening at the feast." Dumbledore said with a soft smile. "Don't worry. They'll be safe here. After all, their parents are here. Now, you three go to bed and get some sleep." Lupin, Snape, and Anna slowly walked to the Staff Corridor, where the entire Staffs' apartments were located. Each professor went into their apartments, and tried to sleep. Each one of them was thinking about their children. Each of them had a sleepless night. The next morning, the children arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, escorted inside by Hagrid. Anna was there, ready to greet them. Thirteen year old Chloe's light brown hair was swept up in a ponytail, her tired blue eyes shining. A wolfish smile danced on her lips, exactly like her father's. The sixteen year old twins Anne Marie and Rene Evans both glanced at each other, carbon copies of their parents. Rene had a hooked nose and dark eyes, his raven black hair swept back in a low ponytail. His onyx eyes sparkled with interest as he looked around the Great Hall, the different tables draped with tablecloths and dotted with ornate candelabras. "Ari!" Anna called out as she hugged her daughter tightly. Ari's deep mahogany hair hung loose, lustrous around her shoulders. Ari's green eyes sparkled with delight at the sight of her mother. "How you three have grown. I can't believe you all are teenagers already." Anna added in a misty voice. "Let's drop off your things and get ready for the feast. I'm sure you'll get some looks from Papa and Father." "Where are they, anyway?" Ari asked, her eyebrows rising. "I hope they haven't killed each other off yet." At that joke, Rene burst out laughing, his hair falling loose around his face. Chloe giggled loudly, nudging Rene. Anna rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her apartment.  
  
"Here's my apartment. Feel free to freshen up. I've got rounds to do. I'll let Papa and Father know you are here. I'll fetch you when supper is ready. Wear your best robes. Rene, put your hair back neatly. Ari, help Chloe with her makeup. No duels, no brewing potions, and most of all, Chloe, don't turn into a wolf." "Aw, Mother!" "I mean it, Chloe. Don't go off exploring in your wolfish form. Remember last time? You almost gave Mrs. Figg a heart attack." "Yeah... "Chloe said, a smile on her face. "I loved that. I did feel sorry for her, though." Chloe frowned as Anna huffed, and left the three of them in her apartment. As Anna walked down the hall to Lupin's classroom, thoughts of explosions, duels, and wolf terrors ran through her mind. Her children weren't all that innocent. Just like the Weasley twins, Anna thought morosely, as she leaned into the doorway of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and cleared her throat. "Yes?" Lupin asked, looking at Anna from behind his desk. Students' heads swiveled to face Anna. Anna frowned slightly, and made her way through the rows of tables. Anna stepped behind Lupin's desk and leaned to him, whispering in his ear. "Chloe's here. We'll see you at supper, all right? I'm going to tell Severus." "Thank you, Anna." Lupin said with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you at supper tonight." "All right. Just behave yourself." "I will try." Lupin muttered as Anna walked out of the DADA classroom. Anna smoked a cigarette as she walked down to the dungeons to tell Snape the news. Anna slowly opened the door to the dungeon, and walked down the stairs, into the classroom. She saw Snape leaning over a cauldron, angry at Neville Longbottom; he had melted yet another cauldron. "Idiot boy-" Snape snarled as he turned around to face Anna. Snape's eyes flashed, as he nodded, and walked with Anna to his desk. "The twins are here, hmm?" "Yes, Rene and Ari are here. Also Chloe is." "Of course. Of course." Snape muttered, as he grasped his wand tightly. "I take it that they will be at supper tonight?" "They will, Severus. All of us." "Even Lupin?" "Even Remus." Anna said, sighing quietly. "Remember, this is not a competition to prove you to me. Promise me you both will behave. I have a promise from the children already. I need your word." Anna whispered, putting her hand ever so lightly over Snape's and gripping it strongly. "All right..." "Severus!" "I promise" Snape said ever so quietly as he nodded. Anna smiled softly, secretively caressed Snape's hand as she stepped back, and left Potions class. Hermione was wondering what was going on between Snape and Anna. Hermione had noticed Snape's face when he was talking with Anna behind his desk, when she touched him. It was as if something inside him broke. Hermione knew Anna and Snape had been lovers long ago, by their reactions to each other. Hermione resolved to see to it that Anna and Snape both realized their love for each other. Hermione was rudely thrown out of her thoughts by her table flipping over. Hermione shrieked. Harry had shoved Draco Malfoy into a smoking cauldron, and Draco had flipped over Hermione's table. "Stop it!" Snape shouted, grabbing Draco by his sleeve, and Harry by his collar. "Both of you stop it. Anna!" Snape shouted. Draco gave a timeless look at Hermione, and time stopped for the two of them. Hermione had euphony. "Severus?" Anna asked, as she entered the dungeons once again. "Will you escort Mr. Malfoy and Potter to Mr. Filch's office and hand them their punishment? I have my hands rather full here with Mr. Longbottom here." "All right, Severus. Draco, Harry. Come with me." Anna said in a gentle mothering voice. The two boys followed her, but before the three of them left the dungeon, Draco glanced once again at Hermione, and winked. Anna deposited Harry and Draco at Filch's office, and told Filch to deal with the two of them. Anna had to get ready for supper that night. Filch gleefully took responsibility for the boys' punishments. "All right, Chloe, you pass inspection. You may sit down and read a book or whatever while I fix Rene's hair. Ari, finish your makeup or whatever you need to finish." Anna said, as she took a brush to Rene's hair. Rene groaned, and tried to duck from his mother's brush. As soon as Anna had put Rene's hair in a neat ponytail, she decided to take a quick shower. "Mom, could I-" Chloe began, but was cut off by Anna. "Do nothing until I am out of the shower. I need this, kids." Anna said with a pleading look on her face. Her three children understood, and each nodded their head as they sat down with a book or magazine. Anna smiled gratefully as she stepped into the shower. When Anna emerged from the shower, refreshed, she dried her hair quickly with her wand, and put on her robes. She emerged from the bathroom all ready for the supper. "Whoa, Mom!" Rene hollered from his seat in the corner of the room. "I'm sure Father will be happy tonight." "Shut up, pervert." Ari said as she threw a pillow at Rene, who ducked the pillow. The pillow ended up hitting Chloe, who stumbled to the floor. "Sorry, Chlo'. My mistake." "'s alright. I can bite Rene next time I'm a wolf." "Done deal, sister!" Ari laughed, as she got up from the bed. "Mom, I think the dark blue robes would be best. Here, borrow mine." Ari said, as she handed her robes to Anna. Anna smiled a broad smile as she left to the bathroom to change. "Perfect! Chloe, come here and tell me what you think." Ari said as she grinned at the sight of Anna. Chloe leapt to Ari's side and gave Anna a critical look-over. "Good for Papa, okay for Father. What do you think, Rene?" Chloe said, looking at her half-brother. Rene glanced at Anna, muttered his approval, and frowned. "We got to get going. You women..." "Shut up, Rene." All three women groaned at the same time, throwing pillows at Rene. Rene ducked, getting hit by Anna's pillow. Anna laughed loudly as she headed to the Great Hall with her children. Life couldn't get any better than this, Anna thought as she took her seat at the Staff Table, her children sitting between Dumbledore and McGonagall. "We have three new students joining us tonight. They are: Rene, Ari, and Chloe Evans." Dumbledore said after he quieted down the boisterous Great Hall. Anna could hear Snape gulp audibly in the seat next to her and Lupin mutter quietly under his breath as McGonagall approached with the Sorting Hat. "Rene, why don't you begin the Sorting?" Dumbledore said, as he gestured to the Sorting Hat. A nervous Rene quietly took his seat on the stool, under the Sorting Hat. Anna, Snape, Lupin, Ari, and Chloe's eyes all were on Rene, awaiting the decision of the Sorting Hat.Which House would Rene be Sorted into? ... Anna nervously thought as she gripped Snape's hand under the table. 


	3. Rene, Ari, and Chloe

Disclaimer: ALL Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling (obviously). Anna and her children belong to ME. By the way I got to thank ToastedPaco for getting this thing all the way here!! THANX for all your help and endless wisdom... ( Also, to Danichess (you know who you are!!) (  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" The Sorting hat cried out after a few long minutes of debate. Rene smiled a weak smile as he sat down between Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Rene glanced over at the Slytherin table with a mournful look in his eyes before paying attention to his twin's Sorting, praying furtively she would end up in a House where Mom or Father were in, life would be easier if they did.  
  
As Ari sat down on the stool, Snape and Anna exchanged apologetic looks to each other, as they squeezed their hands in encouragement under the table, anxiously looking at their mature, fifteen year old daughter.  
  
"SSSLLLYYYTTTHHHEEERRRIIINNN!!!" The Hat shrieked out in a flourish, after a long second on Ari's head. Ari beamed a sunny but shy smile as she took a seat next to Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table. Ari suddenly shot an understanding glance of comfort at her twin and smiled at her mother. Father looked down at her with a fleeting, but hidden look of approval and pride. Ari's heart almost burst with happiness and love for her family, no matter how messed up her family was.  
  
Chloe shot an anxious look at her papa when the hat was put on her head. Chloe quickly looked at her sister and brother for encouragement, as the hat shouted out it's' verdict. "GRRRRRRRRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Oh my goodness, Remus." Anna whispered to Lupin, who was applauding loudly as Chloe sat down across from Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Lupin had tears in his eyes, and a hidden smile in his eyes.  
  
"You can say that again, Anna." Lupin whispered back, as he began eating his supper. Anna chuckled quietly to herself, as she dished into her meal. Snape looked at the twins, deep in thought as he ate his meal. A hint of a smile could be found in his eyes if one looked closely.  
  
"You're Rene Evans, huh? I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville introduced himself, between bites of chicken. "Gee, you look an awful lot like Snape, don't you?" "Eh, so I've heard." Rene muttered, as he glanced at his plate, his appetite suddenly lost. "Pardon me." Rene muttered as he walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione frowned at Neville, and followed Rene out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Something's wrong with Rene, I'll be right back." Anna said, a frown of concern flashing rapidly across her face. "I'll be right back." Anna repeated quickly, a small secretive smile aimed at Snape, who was sitting frozen with agitation in his seat, Trelawney had begun trying to seduce him.  
  
"Hurry back, Anna." Snape whispered in a hiss. Anna nodded as she flew down the hall to Rene. Anna found Rene sitting on the base of a set of stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower, just as Hermione hid behind a door, not wanting to interrupt this mother-son moment.  
  
"Rene, what is the matter, love?" Anna asked, as she sat down next to her son and began softly stroking his head in a motherly fashion. Rene frowned and looked up at Anna, his face an exact copy of Snape's.  
  
"Mom, why does it have to be this way with Papa and Father? Why can't we all live together back in Vigau? Remember, you seemed so happy back then." Rene whispered in a silky voice so like Snape's, Anna recoiled slightly in surprise. Rene sniffled, trying his best not to cry.  
  
"Rene, darling, there just are things in life we have to live with. Uncle Lucius and I turned out not so bad. Lily is a different story" Anna whispered. "Anyway, our past is hard to explain." Anna sighed, trying to hold back her tears, her anger, and her questions.  
  
"So explain!" Rene interrupted his face a mask of pure anger. Anna raised an eyebrow and moved to sit facing her son, her back on the wall.  
  
"All right, I will explain everything to you.." Anna said her eyebrows rose in a severe fashion, her lips drawn together tightly. "But first, I need to rescue your father from the clutches of Sibyll. Gads, when will she ever learn!?" Anna growled mischievously. "Meet me in the Potions classroom after this, all right?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she listened to Anna. There was a skeleton in every professor's closet, Hermione thought as she watched Anna slink away from her son, into the Great Hall. Hermione was tempted to follow Rene to the Potions classroom; she struggled with the decision, and gave in. She silently slunk downstairs to the Potions classroom, careful not to make a sound, for fear she would be discovered.. 


	4. Rene's Anger

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Anna and her children belong to ME (  
  
Anna rushed up to the Staff table, hastily whispered to Lupin and Snape, and the three of them rushed to the Potions classroom through a side door located behind Snape's seat at the Staff Table. The two men and Anna made their way to the Potions classroom, passing by Hermione in a rush, not noticing her presence at all.  
  
"Rene, I brought Professors Snape and Lupin -"  
  
"Mother, you can drop that pretense here. We're all alone." Rene said, sighing exasperatedly. "Father and Professor Lupin don't need to be here for this explanation I am waiting to hear from you."  
  
"Rene, they are part of the explanation." Anna said, seating herself on a table, while Snape lurked in a corner, and Lupin leaned on Snape's desk in good-natured interest.  
  
"Lupin, get off of my desk." Snape snarled quietly, as he paced around the classroom. Lupin shot Snape the eye as he sat down next to Anna.  
  
"Oh for goodness' sakes, call him Remus! His name is Remus, Remus, and Remus!" Anna snapped at Snape as she pulled a cigarette out of her robes, and lit up.  
  
"Anna." Lupin said, giving Anna a patronizing look. Anna glared back at Lupin, shutting him up. "All right."  
  
"Thank you, Remus." Anna said, exhaling smoke. "Rene, my darling, we all had troubles long ago. We didn't mean to drag you into this at all. We all apologize for the pain and grief we caused you for all these years, those hidden secrets, unanswered questions--" Anna began, just as a long howl echoed through the halls. Anna and Lupin quickly exchanged glances, and frowned simultaneously.  
  
"Let me guess-Chloe finally met the Weasley twins." Rene muttered, as Anna and Professor Lupin ran out of the Potions classroom in a mad rush, leaving Snape and Rene alone in the classroom.  
  
"Do you have any questions before I retire to my lair?" Snape muttered, raising his eyebrow high in mocking sarcasm. Rene narrowed his eyes, challenging Snape. "You are indeed Anna's son." Snape added in a soft whisper.  
  
"And yours." Rene scathingly added, causing Snape's eyes to shift momentarily. "Why did you leave us? Lupin had to practically raise us while we were living in France."  
  
"What happened in Vigau is none of your business, Rene. Learn to move on with your life, like your mother and sisters have."  
  
"Do you call that moving on? Chloe's changing into wolf form almost every night now, sometimes in class to get a rise out of her professors. She's blown up, I don't know, fifty toilets in a year last year. Ari's even worse--."  
  
"Rene Evans, Lupin, Malfoy-whatever last name you are using-Move on. I have, your mother has, and so has your sister. Move on." Snape whispered in a dangerous tone of voice as he narrowed his eyes before storming out of the room. Rene stood alone in the dungeons, sitting at his father's desk. Rene suddenly stabbed the desk with his knife, a knife he had gotten when he turned nine in Vigau, before storming out of the room, leaving the knife stuck in the desk, as if it was a morbid message left to Snape (it wasn't)..  
  
A/N: I JUST have to thank ToastedPaco for all the ideas he gave me. I love ya! Ur such a GREAT friend!! Also, to everyone who r/r my story... thank you!! ^-^ If you haven't R/R yet, please do!! I would appreciate it!!! 


	5. Chloe & the Wolf

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. (Ofc!) Anna, Remus, Ari, and Chloe belong to ME. ^-^ have fun!  
  
Chloe glanced down the Great Hall, watching Rene storm out of the Great Hall after what Neville said. Neville turned to Chloe, his eyes full of questions. Chloe muttered a flustered reply as she turned to Fred & George Weasley, continuing their conversation.  
  
"This is boring." Fred said, biting into a piece of pie.  
  
"Well, maybe I can start something..." Chloe said, raising her eyebrows and grinning mischievously. "I bet you I can make McGonagall go feral within the last ten minutes of the feast."  
  
"You're on. No one can take on McGonagall, that's for sure." George said with his mouth full of potatoes. "Ten Galleons?"  
  
"You're on." Chloe muttered, taking a deep breath, and muttering an enchantment. Almost all of a sudden, Chloe's body started twisting and changing right before the twins' eyes. Her eyes turned an amber hue, her teeth grew sharp, and she grew fur. Thirteen seconds later, there was a wolf sitting right across from the Weasley twins, and a piercing scream from Neville filled the air.  
  
McGonagall gasped, going pale. A few deep breaths later, she fainted, landing on Dumbledore. Flitwick immediately squeaked and fell off his chair, hitting the floor with an inaudible thud. Dumbledore merely sat there with McGonagall on his shoulder, eyes twinkling, and smiling dryly. Professor Trelawney gasped, and went headfirst into her food, unconscious with shock. Filch's eyes bugged out, as he began shouting in anger and in glee to Mrs. Norris, who immediately hissed and took cover behind Filch's boots.  
  
Ari Evans harrumphed to herself as she watched Chloe transform into her wolverine form yet again. She knew there would be hell to pay from Mama and Chloe's Papa when they arrived. ... If they arrived, that is, Ari thought barely five seconds before the doors of the Great Hall flew open.  
  
BAM.  
  
Anna, Professor Lupin, and Professor Snape all marched into the Great Hall, taking the chaos in stride. Snape immediately took fifty points from Gryffindor in one breath, his face a mask of livid anger. If one looked closely, a hint of dark amusement could be found in the depths of his eyes. Lupin threw the wolfish Chloe the eye, and gestured for her to follow him, while Anna vainly tried to revive the blubbering Trelawney, simultaneously trying to calm down a gasping McGonagall. Filch was immediately salivating at the thought of sending another student to Detention, Mrs. Norris mewing at his heels.  
  
Lupin quietly closed the door to his office before glaring at Chloe, as she sagged, her tail between her legs, and her ears laid back. Lupin glanced at his goblet as he sat down at his chair, and began stroking his goatee in thought. He sighed, and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Papa, I'm sorry." Chloe whispered, after she transformed in human form.  
  
"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. how many times have we gone over this? You do not transform into wolf form unless it is the full moon, and I need you to keep me company."  
  
"I know, I know, but. well, I was trying to make friends. It's hard when I have to keep so many secrets." Chloe said, as she smoothed down her hair. Lupin raised his eyebrows in agreement.  
  
"I'll waive this infraction only once, since Severus already took fifty points from Gryffindor. Woe betides you if this happens again." Lupin said, waving Chloe out of his office.  
  
Chloe was taken under the Weasley twins' wing after that. The three of them became inseparable; causing mischief along the way. Hogwarts had never seen a worse troop of mischief-makers since James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew attended Hogwarts. Their mischief reached an absolute zenith one sleepy afternoon after a Hogsmeade weekend, also invoking the wrath of the staff of Hogwarts, gaining absolute fame among the students of Hogwarts... 


	6. The famous Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Anna and her kids belong to ME.  
  
It was the weekend right after the famed Hogsmeade weekend. Gryffindors were milling around in the Gryffindor common room. Rene was slumped in a chair, chatting with Ron Weasley about the Chudley Cannons, and waving around a pendant. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were bent over their Arithmancy homework at the table in the center of the room. Fred, George, and Chloe were all sitting on the couch, thinking up another escapade.  
  
"How about we set off dungbombs in the Slytherin Common Room?" Chloe asked, her eyes brightening up. Fred shook his head. Chloe frowned, thinking of yet another plan.  
  
"Perfect! I have got a jolly good idea!" George whispered loudly, leaning to Fred, indicating Chloe should move closer. The three of them formed a secretive circle, and whispered in low tones, discussing their upcoming escapade. Their eyes twinkled, cheeks flushed, and their mouths widened into mischievous grins.  
  
Rene looked up from his conversation to find his half sister standing next to Ron with the Weasley twins.  
  
"Whaddya want, Chloe?" Rene asked, eyes narrowed, not liking Chloe's expression and the twins' smiles. "Something going on that I shouldn't know about?"  
  
"Err. Do you have your Quidditch uniform yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Rene said, raising an eyebrow in interest. "What about it?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow your broom and your uniform."  
  
"No way, Chloe." Rene said, poking the Pendant in Chloe's chest. Chloe narrowed her eyes, leaned to Rene, and whispered just loud enough for Ron and the twins to hear.  
  
"Fine, then I will tell Father what you did last night in his office."  
  
"Fine. Only for tomorrow." Rene said, snarling. "How did you know?"  
  
"We have the same mother." Chloe said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad we can't have both of them as a father."  
  
"Only half." Rene said, shrugging. Ron frowned in puzzlement.  
  
"What are you talking about, Rene?" Ron asked. Rene frowned and sighed, leaning to Ron.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone at all? Not even Harry or Hermione?"  
  
"Uh, I promise." Ron said, leaning to Rene, eager to hear his secret. Rene shooed away the twins and Chloe, muttering to Chloe not to get in trouble this time. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"Ah, well. Chloe and I don't have the same father."  
  
"So?" Ron said, shrugging. "What's the big secret about that?"  
  
"Well, Chloe's Papa is Lupin. We call my father 'Father' because he hasn't been in our lives until now. We call Lupin Papa; he raised us when we were living in France."  
  
"..Oh... Well.. Interesting." Ron muttered, raising his eyebrows. "I never knew Lupin had any kids."  
  
"Well, now you know." Rene whispered hastily, as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter approached him and Ron. "Hey, Harry, let's go to the Quidditch field and have some practice, huh?"  
  
"Sure, Rene. Let's go." Harry said, grabbing his firebolt from the floor in front of the fireplace and racing Rene out of the common room.  
  
While the boys were practicing their Quidditch, Chloe and the Weasley twins were making their way to the Quidditch field, carrying brooms, books, and wands. George Weasley put down the brooms, while Chloe took out a small bottle of clear liquid.  
  
"All right, now I will say the incantation while you pour out the veritaserum on the bleachers, all right?" Fred said, as George held a wand high in the sky. "George, you ready?"  
  
"Ready." George said, with a wide grin on his face. "This oughta be good." George added as Fred began the incantation.  
  
"Mischief Begins!" Fred shouted out, as Chloe poured out all of the veritaserum on the bleachers and George's wand sent out violent bursts of lightning on a goalpost. "This should tie it all up--" Fred said as a green mist vaporized from his wand and covered the entire Quidditch field.  
  
Rene and Harry both fell off their brooms, coughing. Rene shot a dark glare at Chloe as she and the twins scurried away into the bushes, laughing about the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin the next morning. Rene glanced at Harry, asking if he was okay. Harry nodded, frowning.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked. Rene shrugged, and the two boys returned to practicing their Quidditch moves, preparing for the big match against Slytherin the next morning. No one was prepared for what occurred the upcoming morning. especially a certain Professor.  
  
"What?! Are you telling me I have bleachers duty this morning, busting up sexual activities among students under the bleachers, with Anna, of all people?!" Snape roared at tiny Flitwick, who was cowering in the corner of the Staff room. Flitwick blubbered out a tinny 'yes' while bolting from the room, crashing into Anna and Lupin, who were just entering the room.  
  
"Severus, what did you do to poor Frank?" Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow, his smile fading.  
  
"He just told me that we have bleachers duty, Anna." Snape said, arching an eyebrow. "You know what that means-I miss my House's match, and I miss watching Rene and Ari play against each other."  
  
"I can video record the game for you, Anna. It would be no problem, especially since I am refereeing the match." Lupin said, as he swished his wand and a cup of coffee appeared. "Mm. delicious. I really do magic up a good brew."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Lupin." Snape muttered. Anna turned and shot Snape a dark look. Snape raised an eyebrow in defiance as Anna's lips pursed in anger. "Sorry, Lupin." Snape muttered as he put his hair back in a ponytail, and grabbed his wand.  
  
"Should I?" Anna asked, glancing quickly at Lupin, who nodded, winking at Anna and shooting her a thumb up. "I'll see you later, Rem."  
  
"Later, Ann." Lupin called out, as Anna disappeared through the door to the hallway, where Snape had stalked off to. Lupin smiled and shook his head to himself, as he finished his coffee and headed off to the Quidditch field. Deep down inside himself, Lupin knew that Dumbledore had intended to put Snape and Anna on bleachers duty, but why? As the bleachers filled up rapidly, Lupin strode out on the field, with his Nimbus two thousand under his arm. Lupin suddenly felt something strange in the air, in the field..  
  
  
  
Snape and Anna were walking around under the bleachers, zapping apart students who had snuck down to further their knowledge of the opposite sex. "Fifty points from Hufflepuff, Stebbins! You too, Yates!" Snape shouted out, as he zapped apart a pair of fourth-year hufflepuffs.  
  
"Severus, whatever did I do? I know you are angry at me specifically. I can read it in your face." Anna said, raising an eyebrow and lighting up a cigarette. "A hundred points from Slytherin, William! You too, Lynn!" Anna called out, zapping apart a seventh-year Gryffindor girl and Slytherin boy. "Put on your jeans, William-Lynn, don't forget your blanket."  
  
"Thanks, Anna." Lynn called out, as she grabbed her blanket and followed William out of the bleachers.  
  
"You know the students on a first name basis now?"  
  
"They need it. It makes them feel more equal to the Professors." Anna said, exhaling a lungful of smoke. Snape huffed sharply, as Anna handed him a cigarette. They walked around the bleachers twice, smoking quietly. "Sevi, can you tell me at least, why you are angry?"  
  
"You had quite the snogging on the train with Lupin, on the way here." Snape spat out as he zapped apart a cluster of weeds. Anna's lips spread in a slight smile of amusement.  
  
"We didn't go that far, Severus. Anyway, it was just a heat of the moment thing. Just like when Rene and Ari were born, in the Slytherin common room- "  
  
"Don't start!" Snape said, turning to face Anna. "I know you belong to him- "  
  
"I don't belong to anyone, Severus. You of all people should know that." Anna declared in anger, her soft mouth turning down in anger. Snape raised an eyebrow and stalked up to Anna. They were inches apart, and shouting at each other in French.  
  
"Enfermer, Severus!" Anna shouted, yelling at Snape to shut up in French. "I never cared about Remus; I only wanted to get back at you for leaving me, Rene, and Ari all those years ago!" Anna yelled, sobbing, falling against Snape in exhausted anger.  
  
"Is that the truth?" Snape asked dryly. Anna looked up at Snape with her Evans - green eyes, and nodded, sniffling. Snape's eyebrow arched in ironic surprise "So I see."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sevi. Pardon." Anna whispered in French, turning up her face to Snape's.  
  
"Shush, Anna. Shush. It's going to be all right." Snape muttered, holding Anna in his arms gently.  
  
  
  
Lupin was riding around on his broomstick, keeping an eye on that Draco Malfoy, who had a tendency to cheat. The score was Slytherin 28, Gryffindor 20. Ari was doing an impressive job as a Beater, so was Rene. The cheers and shouts from the crowd hurt Lupin's ears, they were pounding so hard. Lupin brushed his long bangs out of his eyes, and squinted at the bleachers. Something odd was going on, Lupin thought, but couldn't think for so long. Alicia Spinnet had just scored a goal for Gryffindor, bringing up the score two points. Rene hit a bludger so hard, it spun into Draco's broom, knocking him into Ari Evans.  
  
"Penalty shot, Slytherin." Lupin shouted out in a businesslike tone. "Your ball, Ari." Lupin called out, watching Fred block Ari's penalty shot with his brand new Nimbus two thousand. The Gryffindors cheered loudly, the score was tied. Students were cheering loudly, the Professors in their reserved seats were cheering loudly. McGonagall was adjusting her hat, giggling like a schoolgirl. Everyone was in a good mood.  
  
Ari Evans suddenly noticed the Golden Snitch hovering near Lupin. Ari called out to Draco, gestured to where the Snitch was, gesturing to an unaware Lupin next to her. Draco immediately took off, right at Lupin. Harry was close behind. As Draco passed Ari, Ari blocked Harry, knocking him off of his broom. Draco snatched the snitch, earning a large victory for Slytherin House. The field immediately was decked out in Slytherin banners, waving in the breeze, Slytherins cheering loudly, and the Gryffindors groaning in protest.  
  
All of a sudden, the banners changed their display. The entire stadium fell silent as a tomb. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin's mouths flew open, and their faces went red with shock. Every pair of eyes in the stadium was glued to the banners, which had turned into displays. Lupin fell off his broom, and crashed to the ground in shock, while Ari and Rene both glared scathing glares at Chloe, who was hunched down in her seat, right next to the stunned Hermione Granger. Fred and George Weasley had "mysteriously" disappeared from their seats next to McGonagall. Flitwick toppled from his spot on the bleachers with an audible "Ulp". Trelawney began hyperventilating, as an irritated Professor Sinistra slapping Trelawney's back, wishing she would shut up and get with reality.  
  
A/N: The next chapter is a little bit graphic, teetering on the line between PG 13 and R, so I advise you to take this in consideration if you are against reading stories holding this rating. For clarification, Lupin is the Papa of Chloe. Snape is the father of Ari and Rene. Mucho Gracias, ToastedPaco, for your feedback. Danichess, thanks for reading. I owe you one (As does Polly). Stacey, Thanks for reading, even though you hate Snape. ** throws a dark glare at Stacey** 


	7. Severus & Anna

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Anna and her children belong to me.  
  
The scenes on the banners were displaying Professor Severus Snape with his pants down, clad only in his black silk boxer shorts, while Auror Anna Evans was smothering him with kisses. Anna was similarly clad in a black bra and black bikini bottoms. Both consenting adults were too far engrossed in their proceedings to notice the entire stadium was gaping at the two of them.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! CHLOE DeSHAW EVANS!" McGonagall roared, the first professor to recover, and then Snape and Anna suddenly were brought to attention by McGonagall's shouts. Anna gasped loudly, as she darted behind Snape. Professor Sinistra, Rene, and Ari flew down to wake up the unconscious Lupin, Sinistra struggling with the desire to gawk at Anna, who was scantily clad in her underclothes, frantically throwing her own cloak upon herself. Professor Snape was mortified. He was standing under the bleachers, his mouth agape in shock, seeing himself kissing Anna passionately, while fumbling with her shirt, and Anna tugging at his jeans on the banners surrounding the stadium.  
  
"Sevi, here you go." Anna hissed, throwing Snape's jeans and T- shirt at him. Snape suddenly recovered, and hastily threw his cloak around himself, covering his black silk boxer shorts. Anna ran off to the castle, to her private chambers to hide from the entire castle, while Snape scurried off to his own chambers to get dressed and hunt down that infernal stepdaughter of his.  
  
Hermione Granger's mouth suddenly snapped shut as she watched Ari and Rene help Professor Sinistra carry the unconscious Lupin to the hospital wing. McGonagall followed, helping a sobbing and gasping Trelawney along, muttering to herself to remember to kill Trelawney later if she didn't shut up about how Severus Snape had betrayed her love for him, and to murder Anna Evans, or something of the sort, her sobs were too loud to decipher the actual words she was wailing out.  
  
  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall, all of the Professors were livid, sitting at the Staff Table with stony faces. Their eyes lit up as two owls dropped two bright-red, smoking howlers on the Weasley twins' laps and Chloe's lap. The twins immediately winced, and opened theirs gingerly, as Chloe ripped her own open.  
  
  
  
"CHLOE DeSHAW EVANS, I POSTIVELY CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR MOTHER, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT PAIN IN HER LIFE, ESPECIALLY FROM HER OWN DAUGHTER! YOU BROUGHT SO MUCH SHAME ON THIS FAMILY, I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY OWN NEICE-YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST DONE THAT TO THE IFERNAL POTTER BOY! HOW CAN I FACE CORNELIUS FUDGE AT THE OFFICE AFTER YOU PULLED A STUNT LIKE THIS? I PITY YOUR POOR MOTHER, WHO LABORED SO HARD AT SO YOUNG AN AGE TO BRING YOUR UNGRATEFUL HIDE IN THIS WORLD! I AM SO ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY NEICE! AT LEAST DRACO AIMS HIS HATE AT SOMEONE WORTH HATING!" Lucius Malfoy's voice shrieked out as the Howler burst into livid blue flames, the ashes settling on Chloe's plate.  
  
  
  
"FREDERICK MICHAEL WEASLEY, GEORGE BRANDON WEASLEY, I CANNOT POSTIVELY IMAGINE WHAT YOUR FATHER'S FACING AT THE OFFICE, I'M SURE LUCIUS MALFOY IS PROUD THAT OUR CHILDREN MESSED UP, YOUR POOR PROFESSORS-I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT DUMBLEDORE IS FEELING RIGHT NOW-IF YOU PUT ONE HAIR OUT OF LINE ONCE AGAIN THIS YEAR, WE ARE SENDING YOU TO WIZARD SCHOOL IN ANTARTICA, AND THAT WILL BE THAT!" Molly Weasley's voice screamed out at the twins, as the envelope burst in a loud explosion, leaving only steam rising to the ceiling. The Great Hall stood in silence, as Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Now that the Weasley twins and Chloe Evans have received their Howlers, it is proper to inform you that for the rest of the year, Quidditch is canceled. Instead, we are holding an academic bowl. Each House has their own team, consisting of five students. The academic bowl will take place at the end of the year, and will replace final exams for those parcipicating in the competition. Please inform your Head of House who will be participating. Good day." Dumbledore said in a loud voice.  
  
The Great Hall immediately began filling up with chatter. The Gryffindors were all yelling that Hermione Granger should be on the Gryffindor team. Anna was sitting at the Staff Table, receiving acid looks from Trelawney, who was discussing yesterday's match with Professor Johnathan Sinistra, during Anna's deep in discussion with Severus Snape. Remus Lupin sat next to Anna, staring at his plate, still in shock. Anna glanced quickly at Chloe, and nodded at Snape, as she quietly turned to Lupin.  
  
"Remus?" Could I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Err, certainly." Lupin said, snapping out of his reverie. "What do you need, Anna?"  
  
"What should we do about Chloe? Severus says-"  
  
"Severus this, Sevi that! Will you bloody shut up about bloody Severus Snape?" Lupin suddenly shouted, standing up quickly from his seat, and stalking out of the Great Hall, fuming. Anna quickly exchanged a guilty glance with Snape, as she slowly sauntered down the Great Hall after Lupin, angry that he had behaved in a juvenile manner, very inappropriate for a thirty-six year old man.  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter is kind of weak, Sorry, Ty-I tried to work with our excellent idea. Danica, Stacey, Diedre-pls pls pls R/R. ( I would love it if u did! Or at least, tell me what u thought--- I love you guys!! 


End file.
